


Blushing

by artsoupsoupart



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, Modern AU, but it doesn't have those details lol, maybe... and college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsoupsoupart/pseuds/artsoupsoupart
Summary: Inspired by Annie May’s artwork titled Girlfriends  https://anniemay-af.tumblr.com/post/635794092185534464/girlfriends
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Annie May’s artwork which you can find here on twitter: https://twitter.com/anniemay_af/status/1331715590059331586?s=21 or on tumblr: https://anniemay-af.tumblr.com/post/635794092185534464/girlfriends
> 
> Hope I did it a bit of justice...

_Do it, Hecate. You’ve been telling yourself you’d compliment her more. Pippa likes when you do. Her smile lights up and her eyes sparkle. You like that, Hecate. Yup, I’m gonna do it. Gonna..._  
  
With an intake of breath she hopes only she can hear, Hecate blurts out of the blue, “I like when you do that with your makeup.”  
  
Pippa looks into the mirror but past her own reflection, gazing at Hecate through it, who is comfortably settled on her bed. Though her straight spine says differently. “You think so?”  
  
“Yes, it’s pretty. And subtle. But it works for your eyes or whatever.”  
  
Pippa turns fully now to look at the brunette, smiling just like Hecate wanted her to. The flutter inside of her chest tickles and she has to resist nervously rubbing her fingertips together.  
  
Pippa loves doing makeup, playing in it, she says. So it’s no surprise when she suggests,“Perhaps I could practice on you.”  
  
“Sure,” Hecate nods; eyes already closed and body leaning forward as Pippa is takes her place next to her.  
  
“Could you uh,” the blonde laughs softly. “Could you lay down. It’s easier for me that way.”  
  
She doesn’t say a word, Hecate simply nods her head and shifts her weight until she is fully against plush pillows and an even softer mattress. Pippa settles at her side, studying Hecate’s face. It makes her a little nervous, like she’s under a microscope. But the cute way Pippa’s brows have furrowed together is enough to take her mind off the critical attention. The outsides of their thighs are pressed to each other, the heat seeping through the fabric. Well, through Hecate’s pants. Pippa’s hot pink dress has ridden up a few centimeters, a fact Hecate wishes she didn’t know as her cheeks already begin to blush without the use of makeup.  
  
If Pippa notices her sudden flush, she doesn’t say it. Instead she primes Hecate’s eyes and sets to work with soft beiges and browns. Hecate watches Pippa when she can, when the blonde looks at the palette in her hand and studies the different colors. She gazes upon safety and home, a feeling that surprises her when she thinks of it. Because they haven’t been dating long but have been friends forever. She’s calm and at peace. That is, until she noticed the bright color on the tip of some brush Pippa has picked up.  
  
“Pink?” Hecate dramatically jerks her head again. Pointing a finger when Pippa attempts to keep going. “I said I liked your makeup. You don’t have on pink.”  
  
“But it would look so pretty on you. I promise!”  
  
Hecate’s eyes bulge out of her head and she shakes her head. “You know I detest the color pink.”  
  
The blonde snorts. “You say that.”  
  
“I mean it.”  
  
And Pippa pouts. Comically and dramatically. “I like pink. And you like me. Don’t you like me, Hiccup?”  
  
Hecate smirks which makes Pippa brighten excitedly. Teasingly, the brunette counters, “Nope.” She purses her lips and pops the “p”.  
  
“Hiccup!”  
  
And thus begins their playful fighting. Pippa makes a move to put the pink on her lid anyway only to have her wrist captured between slender fingers. She gasps and they both smile at each other. Pippa drops the brush, letting it fall to the bed with no care and attempts to gain some sort of upper ground. They tussle in and out of each other’s grasp, tugging and pushing and giggling the entire time.  
  
Hecate, for her part, has never been very strong, at least physically, so Pippa easily overtakes her, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. They’re both laughing and more than a little out of of breath.  
  
Pippa is panting heavily from exerting so much energy in such a short time yet she still manages an enthusiastic, “I win!”  
  
Hecate huffs, blowing a few strands of hair that made their way from the hair clip at the back of her head in an attempt to not look past the five-star pendant necklace dangling in front of her. “Fine. You win this round, Pentangle.”  
  
And Pippa smiles again. That bright radiant smile that has that fluttering feeling back in the abyss of her chest. And she returns it, boldly and fully. Then the blonde is leaning down, coming closer and closer and closer until they’re a breadth away. Hecate leans up just so, her lips pressing to Pippa’s so softly. It’s feather light but sweet like honey. That could be the lipgloss that decorates pillowy, heavenly lips, but Hecate’s sure it’s simply the taste of Pippa she likes so much, the lipgloss simply serving as an added sweet nectar. They stay there for a few heartbeats, enough time for two pairs of eyes the color of fresh earth to flutter closed. Pippa pulls back and they make eye contact again. There’s that glint once more, but it’s more loving like the harmonies of morning birds.  
  
“Can I finish now?” Pippa asks with an airy giggle. Hecate silently nods, grinning when she realizes that Pippa’s put the makeup pallet on the pillow by her head to keep a hand caressing her cheek. Her hands settle on her stomach, tapping against herself to keep from reaching out to curve her fingers around her tiny waist. She wants to feel the fabric smooth against her palms, to hold Pippa so close it feels as though they’re fused as one being, one soul. Hecate smiles to herself, looking up into the concentrated face that she loves so much. She likes Pippa. And though she detests it, she always did think she needed a bit more pink in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> She's a short one but I was very uninspired for a hot minute... This actually brought me out of it. Also, y'all should really check out Annie May's art. It's postivitely gorgeous!


End file.
